You Know
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Warning sexual cantent yuri Rei? Ami,Lita hints of Mina,Setsuna. Lemon Alert.


**You Know**

**By - WDG**

**Notes - Futa warning and Lemon warning if you no like you should no read.I own nothing of sailor moon or anything else though if i did Rei would have her on with the story.**

(Rei's pov.)

I Can hear her every breath as she sleeps beside me i can honestly say it makes me go knows what she dose to knows that she hold all of the power over knows its always about knows why i call her knows that he means nothing to knows that I know she knows where i go when i knows what i dream. She knows she can bend me over backwards and i wouldn't she Knows I Love Her.

(Unknow)

I watch her with a sweet smile as i hold onto him I lick my lips and look into thoses swirlling depths of black darkness. She thinks I Want to be with him she is wrong. Its never about him to always about body,Her eyes,Her hair, just fucking Her Her Her !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sometimes at Night i sneak over to her house and make love with her,to let her make love to me.

To let her hold me down and fuck me, she is a animal sometimes i like her human sometimes i like turning her into one of her past self's there werewolf so good to the way she holds my body down as she slams in and out off thinks its about him its never been about him he whishes it was though i can see it in his eye's when we are together he can see they way a stare at her they way a press against her.

They can see it to and most of all they know it to I mean how can they not.

(Rei)

Its Night Again I am Laying her in my room my body streached out under the covers with my arms behind my it happens like it always dose she comes to my door softly dressed in her white see through robe...walking in she slides the door shut with a soft click.

Licking her finger gentlty she pinches out the candle I had lit in the room walking over the pen in hand smilling softly at me she says the words i have grown used to hearing and i can feel it happing already the boxers i am wearing are already tight and the need in them seeks her, getting up from the bed I stand she slips her hands in and grasps me...I gasp at the feel.

She makes my boxers drop to the ground walking around me like a wolf in heat she draggs her fingernails over my over heated skin making me whimper at her soon the moon rises High in the sky as the small clock i have beside my bed read 12:00 pm , she is dropping her robe now it falls to the floor along with my boxers leaving us both naked to the others eye's .

Picking up the Pen once more she says the next few words i have heard all this month and a half my body feels different my teeth sharper but this is how she wants laying beneath me now her sweat soaked body pushing up to meet my hips with every downward thrust i make my body covered in fur my tail around her fingers are racking through my short fur and across my body driving me insane making me get tougher with her...but she knows she knows this would this is how she wants it.

We try to be quite after all he is next door sleeping but even if i tried i could help but try and rub it in his face so with out question i begin to pound harder making the bed rock.I Shake myself out of my daydreams of times before in her body. Only to see her in front of me smiling softly at me her hand touch the soft fur on on my body now gently running her nails torugh it. Watching her bend down and spreading her legs she takes me into her mouth i can only moan at the touch. She backed away and went to the mattress.

She flipped me onto my back as she crawled onto the mattress. She rocked her body away from the side of the bed, bent her legs, and reached a hand to clench the erection that speared between my thighs, squeezing it against my stomach. She tossed one leg over me to mount me. She shifted her arm to reposition her cock beneath her dripping cunt, which rained juices on the swollen tip of my erection. The lips of her sex devoured the bulbous head of my sinking member. A wet squelch came as the warm walls melted around my thick shaft like butter.

The moist walls of her snatch tightened around my erection until my cock was engulfed within her pink recesses. She stretched her body atop mine, leaning forward to worm her tongue past my lips. She wrapped me in her arms and the two of us began an aggressive exchange; our mouths avariciously working, tasting, probing each other.

Feeling Her pussy deepen around my hardened sex, I began to thrust my hips upward gradually, squeezing my fingertips against the slippery flesh of Her buttocks. She was forced to break the passionate kiss when a shrill gasp pushed itself from her throat. Throwing her hands over my shoulders, She clutched the sheets between her fingers and began to sway rhythmically atop Rei.

The bed creaked constantly to surpass the cries of ecstasy leaving the mouths of both Rei and her love. A wet slapping transcended the creaking of the metal frame beneath them as Rei drove her hips aggressively into her. Rei's hands fumbled on Her's hips with the increased speed. Rei hammered her lover's pussy with swift thrusts, her cock clapping inside the pink folds of Her vagina until a sharp moan left her lovers mouth.

A waterfall spilled from Her snatch as Rei continued to thrust vigorously, splashing the orgasmic spray between them. Rei tossed her head with a groan and pressed her fingertips into Her's thighs to pull her into her final thrust.

(Unkown)

I am with her again tonight her body pressed against mine her skin now covered with soft fur her fangs dragging across my skin leaving small marks of her love making on me.

I rub a little more lower near her tail i know what it dose to her.

She Knows I want it Rougher she knows I want her deeper.

She Knows If we don't keep are voices down they'll hear and come barging in

She knows because they are after all staying the night...

And so is he all thought i really don't care about him

He could find out for all i care.

(He/Him)

I can hear them..they are quite yes most of the time but i know...i always have known the silent touches the marks left on her skin when she comes home.

The way i could never touch her .

No she would never let me touch her never its a rule no touching.

Yes we pretened but thats it as soon as the days over she sneaks back out and leaves for Rei's.

Sometimes even sooner just so they can have their fun.

I can hear the bed thumping quietly against the wall now I can hear her moans of slient please for Rei to go faster and harder.

I know I have always Known

Usagi My Princess Dosen't love Me She Loves an Animal Named Rei Hino

But then again we all know.

We all Know.

(Ami)

I See them every day.

They way they touch.

The way they smile.

The way the care for each other.

Its out of this world really.

But then again so are we the sailor scouts all of us are really not from this planet.

Oh...i can hear them no the distant thump if Rei's bed against the wall is enough of a signal to go to bed.

Guess I should have known i wasn't going to be able to read this book tonight.

(Lita)

Good god their at it again.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if i told Ami how i felt would me and her be going at it just as much as Rei and Usagi.

God I whish we could but hey who am i kidding i don't even have the guts to tell her.

Huh...damnit Rei needs to learn the words "No Head Board and None Spring mattress"

I can her head board thumping from 5 miles away and her squeaky bed .

Oh hell i am going to sleep.

(Mina)

Man I wish i had somebody to screw me into the ground like that.

Day in and Day out man they must have one hell of a love life.

Whish Ami and Her Would see their love for each other.

Ahhhh bad Rei your doing that on purpouse making our bed thum against the wall like that.

Poor jerk Guy he well never get any of whats yours.

Oh well good night love birds.

(Rei)

Its Been 2 months 4 weeks and 6 days since She was found pregante...everybody told them congraulations but they all looked at me with worry.

They Knew.

She Knew.

He Knew.

But her Parents They Never Knew so we keep it that way.

That Child is mine just like she is mine.

I am looking at her right now and she smirks at me and gently licks her icecream cone her tounge slipping over it with a seductive cress.

I Know I know i shake my head not saying a word.

I walk up to the bathroom and drop my pants with out even saying a word she is there in a mintue on her hands and knees.

Then she is up against the wall me pounding into her.

We walking back down at different times.

So that her parents wont think anything of it.

He looks at me with a glare I just look at Him and lick my lips walking over to him I whisper in his ear.

"mmmmm You Know She tastes good"

I walk away and set down a smirk on my lips.

(Usagi)

I look around at rei's temple my parents think i am Moving in with him.

yeah right I am moving in with Rei.

I smile as i watch her walk out of are new room with a much bigger bead with no head board or springs Her got it for us,

I look to the left and see her talking to Ami they finaly got together and Mina well lets just say

Love and time

Always

Know.


End file.
